Talk:Mordin Solus
This character was revealed on GameTrailers TV. The article I created is basically just a placeholder to acknowledge the character's existence until the episode is made available online. JakePT 09:15, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Video The GTTV episode is online, I've put the link in the references, if someone wants to scour it for info, go ahead, my internet connection is acting up and I can't play it at an acceptable pace. JakePT 09:15, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :According to the annotations, he is in fact called 'Mordan'. Either it's a typo, or people may have mistakenly heard 'Mordin' when they said his name. --TheWilsonator 10:03, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Gametrailers got it wrong, one of the developers quite forcefully said it was spelled Mordin on the official forums. Link:http://meforums.bioware.com/viewdevposts.html?topic=707868&forum=144 Also, in the Gametrailers video there is a moment of gameplay footage where it says "Mordin A: Talk" JakePT 10:54, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Mordin: Tuchanka or Omega? There's talk of environmental systems and all that, so I put forth that perhaps this is the salarian for which he is on Omega for "The player will travel to Omega in Mass Effect 2 to rendezvous with a salarian operative. Within the station at the Afterlife Club they will meet potential squad member Grunt and at one point will meet with Aria. The location will reportedly have the size and scale of the Citadel." http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Omega or http://masseffect.bioware.com/arsenal in the planet blurb at the top about Omega. And any thoughts on that he might be lystheni? Maybe having a cut horn is a sign of this?--Xaero Dumort 04:39, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Personally I don't think any mention should be made of where he is, just that it is unidentified (another editor added Tuchunka). Anyhow I personally doubt it is Omega, since he isn't an 'Operative' and what we've seen of Omega suggests it has no plague or Vorcha problem. Also the official site mentions you need to rescue a Salarian scientist from Tuchanka (Community page), so it's equally possible that's referring to him. :My guess is that the Krogan, or some other group on Tuchanka, captured him to force him to cure whatever it is that he's curing. Either way I highly doubt he's from Omega, and so there's no reason to assume he's lysenthi. :JakePT 05:11, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::The bit on the Arsenal page is true, but also bear in mind the description for Tuchanka, which is found at the top of the http://masseffect.bioware.com/community page. It mentions you are there to rescue a captured salarian scientist. Wait a second, isn't this salarian a scientist? :)SpartHawg948 05:12, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :::Well yeah he is, but I just found the whole environmental system thing sketchy. Considering the only people who would be bothered by that wouldn't be vorcha. Just thought I'd throw in my two cents and see what others thought ;)--Xaero Dumort 00:48, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::Note that Tuchanka, apart from being a hell hole for anyone but Krogan to begin with, has suffered nuclear devastation, so it makes sense any facilities there would have some kind of environmental systems. JakePT 01:04, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::Which happened about 2000 Galactic Years before the current date which for Mass Effect was 2572GS. Because the krogan were uplifted for combat in the Rachni Wars (1CE to 200CE) around 555GS while they were in the midst of a self imposed nuclear winter (1900BCE). While yes I should remember the environment is harsh and terrible on Tuchanka, I don't think environment systems would be completely necessary on a world that should only be inhabited by krogan and vorcha. Two species that could withstand nuclear winters. Now I don't know how long a nuclear winter should last, but 2000 years seems to me as a reasonable time to where it is no longer a factor. Unless it is some sort of Citadel or possibly other groups outpost, at which point the question is, Why is the outpost being messed with? Mordin also refers to the environmental systems power being shut down by the vorcha and to "get power back on before the district suffocates". Krogan must, like every other species in Mass Effect except volus, process oxygen(unless I missed something somewhere about nanites that process air for each species based on need, which hey I could have). So why would one suffocate on Tuchanka if the krogan didn't? Points to a closed environment, most likely a space station. We also know that vorcha have a tendency to try to gather and live as groups in unoccupied areas of space stations and large ships. So if the population was getting to big, or people were moving in on their territory, the reaction could be violent. Also, just because he isn't on Omega if that is the case, doesn't mean he isn't lystheni. We don't even really know what the word signifies when it comes to salarians. And also the vorcha are seen as a symptom of this plague, meaning that the plague attracts the vorcha, most likely for instinctual reasons. So it stands to reason that two places with high population of vorcha outside of their home world are most likely Omega or Tuchanka. In the end, if I'm wrong, oh well. At least I argued my point well.--Xaero Dumort 04:02, November 17, 2009 (UTC) New trailer states Grunt being on Tuchanka, so therefore Mordin must be the salarian operative to be recruited on Omega. http://kotaku.com/5425151/the-mass-effect-2-cinematic-trailer-at-the-vga--[[User:Xaero Dumort|Xaero Dumort]] 02:52, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :You're assuming the Salarian on Omega is to be recruited, and you're ignoring the fact the site also said there was a Salarian scientist on Tuchunka, and last I checked Grunt isn't a Salarian scientist. :Also, the trailer only says Shepard went to Tuchunka, not necessarily to recruit Grunt.JakePT 03:53, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Fair enough, I make snap decisions when I get overly excited sometimes.--Xaero Dumort 04:24, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Looks like I'm wrong, since Garrus is recruitable, makes sense that he is a salarian operative, as in one for the salarians, not a salarian.--Xaero Dumort 22:30, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::: I will render this conversation invalid, they never said that there would only be one character recruitable on each planet, therefore if grunt is on tuchanka it is also possible that mordin is. Dont use grunt to claim he isnt on tuchanka. ralok 21:04, December 31, 2009 (UTC) When you're talking to Aria, you can ask her about Mordin and Archangel (Garrus). Garrus is obviously on Omega, so it's logical Mordin is as well. Just my two cents... this will all be pointless in three and a half weeks. Matt 2108 21:23, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :But again, on the official Mass Effect 2 page (I linked to it above, but it has since been redone, so the info is no longer present) it states that you are going to Tuchanka to rescue a captured salarian scientist. Now, who do we know who is a salarian scientist? Anyone? SpartHawg948 22:04, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Found this as an non-sourced edit to the Morlan page the DeathRay rightly undid, "Morlan is also an unconfirmed character in Mass Effect 2, his name is seen in gameplay footage during a possible attack on the citadel. He tasks Shephard with activating fans that spread a cure to a plague that the Vorcha spread throughout the Citadel on the Collector's orders." But just as a thought, replace Morlan with Mordin and it kind of sounds like what he is asking Shepard to do in his trailer. Just thought it was interesting, add some more thought about where Mordin is, I think its likely that a handful of characters will be run into before you go to recruit them. I'm pretty much on board now with the whole Tuchanka finding, but I like the idea of meeting and making an impressions on recruits before you are sent off to recruit them.--Xaero Dumort 05:04, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Apparently the level being played at CES is Mordin's acquisition mission. I'm thinking it's Omega, since the environments look very similar, with some signs around the place that look exactly like the signs on Omega (like Apex Omni-Tools and the like). : :Also, that piece removed by DeathRay makes much much more sense as "Mordin is also an unconfirmed character in Mass Effect 2, his name is seen in gameplay footage during a possible attack on Omega. He tasks Shephard with activating fans that spread a cure to a plague that the Vorcha spread throughout Omega on the Collector's orders." : :That makes a lot of sense when you see that the CES mission, which was confirmed by a developer on the forums as being Mordin's acquisition mission, looks a lot like Omega, and that what we saw on GTTVs Mordin reveal video matches up with the idea of Mordin needing to put a cure into the station's environmental systems. Combined with the Mordin dialog option on Omega in that Aria video and Omega is looking pretty likely. Also, I wouldn't put too much faith in the information on the website, it seems like the team behind that doesn't always have 100% correct information, as one developer has already heavily implied that Grunt's age on the site is incorrect. Though it may be possible that something happens on Omega and Mordin is kidnapped and taken to Tuchanka. Who knows. :JakePT 07:46, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::The Shadow knows!!! :P SpartHawg948 07:48, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :That would make sense also throwing in Omega instead of Citadel. My main point is I hope for meeting of team mates and making an initial impression which will help affect their starting loyalty. Also... ::Damn You Lamont Cranston!--Xaero Dumort 08:01, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::He is a sly one, that Cranston... SpartHawg948 08:05, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Redirects? If "Mordan" isn't the character's name, those alternative spellings should be deleted rather than redirecting. --Tullis 22:57, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Taken care of. :) SpartHawg948 23:27, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Age I am starting this conversation early because I know in the future it will become the subject of discussion, he is fifty years old that is ten years older than the average salarian limit. So before someone complains and says tahts impossible keep in mind that salarians over the age of forty are a rarity (not nonexsistent) ralok 05:52, January 26, 2010 (UTC) : A rarity, yes, but you have to also remember that Mordin is running and gunning alongside other species in their prime, whereas according to his age he is not only beyond his species prime, but statistically speaking should be dead. I think this was probably an oversight and will be retconned in some way, or at least acknowledged in some way. 20:55, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I don't think his age is much of a problem, 40 is the average lifespan, and over 40 is simply "rare" If you figure in those that actually die young, pushing the lifespan "average" down, then there has to be more than a few "over" the "average" lifespan, average lifespan doesn't mean "you're gonna die at that age" Also figure, the real-world human lifespan average used to be way lower than it is now, perhaps Salarian's are increasing as well (though slowly of course). If wanting to compare their timeline to a human, we can use Mordin's nephew as a good example, he's 16 (I forget if he was just entering what would be college, or if he was entering a job placement after what would be college, but I'll say after) and doing what a human who would be maybe 26 would be doing, with this we could say Salarian's age is about the same as a human 1.625 times older. So a 10yr old Salarian, would be like being 16. Using the same equation, can say a 40yr old Salarian, which is the average lifespan, would be 65 in human years, now if we think, we know that people don't die once they hit 65, they tend to live anywhere from 5-20yrs later than that these days, the life expectancy for people these days is around 78years old. Mordin being 50 is relative to an 81yr old, so yeah, he's quite old, but not that much over life expectancy really, I'm sure BW thought about this, and made him 50 years old, so that he would be an older character, but still have life in him. If we change it up, say his nephew is more equal to around a 22 year old, we have now a 1.375 multiplier. 10 would be about 14, 40 would be about 55, and Mordin at 50 would be about 69, there's no "exact" as to the multiplier of life expectancy between Salarians and Humans, but yeah, something like this sounds right.. Also consider the factor of "Average is 40 years" lifespan, to just how many "young deaths" there are in the universe of mass effect, I mean, just in the time of ME2, how many Eclipse Salarians do you kill? And how many of them do you think are 40? Chances are most of them are closer to around 16-30, if you figure we kill 100 of them, that would say the average is more like 23 years old, so you figure there HAS to be some "older" Salarians to balance that out, right? If you consider many many salarians dying around the average age of 23, of course it's not just Shepard being the cause of their deaths, they're a merc group, there has to be MANY of them dying just in general, and there's no way Eclipse is even the only merc group, and likely many Salarians die in their task forces. Mordin I think still has some years on him, he doesn't seem to be very concerned during the game that he's "outliving" the expected of him, in fact he even mentions at times that some things could take years to work on, but doesn't lament the chance of not being able to finish them. I think Mordin (if he doesn't die in your game) will be around for ME3, even if it takes a couple of years after ME2, not sure if he'll be in your squad, but he'll still be alive, and I personally think that if you decide to make a certain choice with Mordin, that he'll be making a BIG change for the Krogan, he has a very emotional loyalty mission, and I think the results of it will be HUGE in taking part of what he'll be doing in ME3. Jaline 23:13, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Mordin does say (in Tuchanka) that it's his last decade before he dies. And that is why he settled down in Omega starting a hospital. --Spoo12 00:10, February 9, 2010 (UTC) : http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/105/index/844703 <-- Apparently the age thing is converted into human years for our convenience; Mordin is more like 30 years old. (Last post on that thread is by Bioware staffer Christina Norman) - Ancestralmask 18:33, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::In an attempt to make it more understandable, they made us more confused. :) --Spoo12 21:30, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::: Do you think we should ask them for their real ages? drake 06:39, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Wow... That's extremely confusing... Mordin doesn't really strike me as being *only* 30 years old physically, he seems a bit older, there's even other salarians in ME2 who are older than him if he's meant to be only 30 years old (the equivalent of a 50yr old human), most specifically the one in Illium who says he's 35, closing in on his final days. Really seems very strange to think of Mordin as being only 30 years old, even with a post from someone at Bioware saying he's more around 30... So.. strange... I can understand the "Grunt is resembling of a 22yr old krogan" because obviously his real age is much much less, but Mordin being 30 in salarian years!? Just doesn't sound right, I'll continue to think of him as a 50yr old salarian personally, feels to fit him more because I'd think of him closer to an older salarian who's been around. If you figure it was 10yrs prior that he worked on the genophage, that was when he was 20, how old was Maelon then at the time? 10? Because Maelon didn't strike me as being much older than 30 himself, and he was Mordin's student 10yrs ago. Jaline 07:16, February 13, 2010 (UTC) By the way, crazy enough, if Mordin is "officially" around 30 years old in salarian years, that means that my above calculations were nearly correct, it's roughly 1.625, if we figure that Mordin is 30, representing around 50yrs in what would be the human life cycle, that's 1.666 (if exactly 30, meaning it was his birthday), figure he's somewhere between 30-31 by what they say, fits right in at the 1.625... Maybe someone from Bioware saw my calculation and said "Let's use that and claim he's younger! 50/1.625 = 30.7!" Jaline 07:20, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, so I deleted that bit about him being 50 and that being weird, since it's not true. Daisekihan 01:28, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Can't this just be an analogy to his physical condition and not how old he is? He obviously is pushing his last years, but yet as someone else pointed out he's still spry enough to hang with species that are at the prime of their lives. This could simply be a reference to how in salarians don't age physically the same way humans do, asari for example only get stronger especially with their biotics when they become matriarchs.